


i have found him, he's an angel

by yaotomes



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Death As A Theme, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, angel au, gaku is dead but its not graphic, its better than it sounds i swear sdfvhnjbi, non-explicit discussions of suicide and murder, the major chara death is Only technically bc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaotomes/pseuds/yaotomes
Summary: “Do you have wings?”“Do you want me to have wings?”“I just thought Angels had wings.”





	i have found him, he's an angel

Gaku wakes up with a gasp, breathing heavy. There’s a pounding pain in his head. He’s in a room; a wide, open room that seems to have no boundaries. It’s blindingly white. He squints to try and see, lifting his hand to his face to try and shield his vision (in vain).

“You’re awake now. Good.”

There’s a voice that startles him, and Gaku stumbles forward from where he was sitting. Wait, he was sitting? He wonders when that happened. Hold on– the voice. Right. Gaku turns around, the pain in his head making itself more known, and is greeted by a man with white hair.

“Awake…?” He asks the man, confused. “I don’t remember falling asleep. Or being near a place...like this.”

Gaku motions around the room, swiveling on his heel to emphasize his point. When he faces the man again, he’s sitting at a white desk. God, the white, everything was so _painfully_ white– white desk, white room, white hair, white suit. He could feel his migraine turning into...a worse migraine.

“Please sit,” The man tells him, smiling gently. “We have to go over the paperwork.”

“The what now?”

“Sit. Please.”

When the man speaks that time (smiling still), Gaku feels a force shoving him down in the chair. Shit; he must stand out like a sore thumb. Against all this white was Gaku, still in his black rider’s jacket and blood covered pink sweater.

Wait. _Blood?_ He looks down at himself, grabbing the fabric to inspect it in awe.

“Uh? Why am I covered in blood?”

“We’ll get there. Also, you can call me Sogo.” Sogo says, tapping a stack of papers against the table to straighten them.

“Get where?”

“Allow me to explain. You are Yaotome Gaku, correct?” He asks; Gaku nodding in response. “I see. I hate to tell you this, but, you’re dead, Yaotome-san.”

_Well, fuck._

Gaku narrows his eyes at him, dumbfounded, trying to figure out if he’s lying or not.

“Dead?”

“Yes.”

“Like, _dead_ dead? As in, not alive.”

“That is correct.”

He sighs, shakily, trying to gather his bearings as he processes the information.

“H- how...how did I die? Are you allowed to tell me that?”

Sogo nods, flipping open the file folder and skimming through some papers.

“There should be a box here....ah, there. This says you were ‘Fatally wounded by a shot to the head,’ and you passed away at the scene.”

Ah. Great.

“Shot?”

“Yes.”

“In the head?”

“Correct again.”

“By who?”

Gaku is alarmed, and finds himself about to fall from his seat with how much he’s leaning forward. Sogo looks at him, same gentle smile on his face as if he _wasn’t_ talking to a dead man. Or, maybe, he was just used to it?

“A fan of yours. A fanatic, it seems. But that doesn’t matter. That’s all behind you now. You’re safe here.”

There’s a moment of silence between them. Sogo folds his hands, leaning forward on the desk after closing the folder.

Shot, huh? That’d explain the (now dulling) pain in his head. But that doesn’t explain where he is. Or why _else_ he’s here.

“So, is this like–”

“Heaven and Hell are both fictitious. This place is the Other World. The realm humans call ‘Hell’ is called Purgatory– not to be confused with Dante’s version of purgatory in _The Divine Comedy_. You didn’t commit some vile act of injustice, so you’re here to enjoy the rest of eternity however you wish.”

Gaku is, once again, dumbfounded. But, he’s not in...what’s basically Hell…? So, he takes this as a win. Instead, he tilts his head, looking towards Sogo in speculation.

“You, then, are…?”

“An Angel. Or, at least, the equivalent of an Angel to your kind. On top of that, I’m your Angel; your’s to befriend and refer to as you desire to know things, or if you ever want anything of me.”

“Do you have wings?”

“Do you want me to have wings?”

“I just thought Angels had wings.”

“No– not conventionally. However, I can assume any form you ask of me. It’s a trick you learn when you become an Angel. Now, follow me.”

Sogo stands and, in that instant, Gaku finds himself standing as well. The pair are walking down a hallway that wasn’t there before, and he begins to wonder how his friends are back at Earth. Ryunosuke would likely be the most traumatized, as he was with Gaku when they were out for lunch– at least, that was the last thing Gaku remembered– and was the closest to him in their personal lives. Tenn, too, was still young, and Gaku could only imagine what _this_ could do to his (already fragile) mental state.

There’s silence, and it’s unnerving. Gaku can only hear the sounds of their shoes hitting the floor. He turns to face Sogo, eyeing him as if still suspicious.

“Wait...where are we going?”

“To where you’ll stay, er, live. Since you’re dead, you don’t really need shelter, food, or sleep, but through the centuries its been found humans are more at ease with having those things. If you keep basic routines from your life before, you’ll be more comfortable in your life now.” Sogo explains, looking up at Gaku.

He nods in response, facing forward again. Sogo stops walking, catching Gaku by the wrist as he motions to his left.

“You'll stay here.” The Angel says, a door suddenly in front of them. He hands Gaku a keycard and pushes him forward. “Go on.”

“How do you do that? The ‘making things magically appear’ thing? Or forcing me to move?”

“Just can.”

Gaku touches the key to the door, hearing the lock unlatch, and presses it open. “Did you learn that along with shapeshifting.”

“Yes, actually. It was the same course.”

The other snorts at the Angel’s joke, laughing lightly as he walks into the room. The first thing Gaku notices is that, surprisingly, it isn’t entirely white. The next is that it’s exactly like the apartment above his Grandfather’s soba shop.

He grows silent.

“You...were happiest staying here when you were alive. The apartment you spent weekends in when you visited your mother, or did homework in after school before you went back to your father’s penthouse or got your own place. Yes?”

Gaku nods, in awe, and an odd feeling of nostalgia grows in his stomach.

“How do you know that?” He asks, moving into the room to open the sliding door of his old bedroom.

“I told you. Same course.”

Gaku hums in content; taking the time to take in everything. He faces Sogo again, smiling softly.

“I guess go ahead and sit down. I can make us tea.”

★

“So, you keep saying you learned this stuff, so does that mean you weren’t always an Angel?” Gaku asks, moving to sit at the kotatsu as he hands Sogo a mug of tea.

Sogo nods, tensing up. “Yes. I used to be human, too.”

“What happened there? That you’re some all-knowing, heavenly being and not like me.”

“Mm,” He sighs, looking into his tea wistfully before speaking again. “Becoming an Angel is a punishment for trying to play God, so to speak. Most usually, people that have ended their own lives before they were supposed to. I am one of those.”

_Does he...mean suicide?_

Sogo looks up again, the pained look on his face softening. “I made my peace with what I did a long time ago. However, I still have to continue being an Angel. The bright side is that it’ll be less lonely now, since you’re here.”

Gaku feels bad for bringing it up, but the feeling quickly goes away as he watches Sogo enjoy his tea.

“Have you seen no one else before?”

“Usually Angels are assigned to groups of humans who have passed away, and help them adjust to being, well, in such a situation. They’re matched based on similarities they may have had in personality or experience.” Sogo replies, setting down the now empty cup.  
  
“So…?”

“In all the years I’ve been here, you are the only one who parallels me.”

“...Sounds lonely, being here by yourself for so long.” Gaku offers more tea by reaching for the kettle; Sogo shaking his head lightly as a no.

“Mm, I guess...but it wasn’t much worse than when I was alive. You could say I’m used to it.”

“Will there be anyone else?”

“Not sure. The protracted estimation files I usually get say no one will arrive for the next two years, but the window is only a two year opening. We will just have to wait until then.”

Gaku nods again, looking away from the Angel as he sighs.

“Yaotome-san. I’m glad you’re here, though, I am very sorry for you to have died. I should get going to let you adjust– remember, you can do whatever you did when you were alive, so I hope you won’t grow bored, either.”

“Sure. Of course.”

Sogo reaches for the door, moving to leave before the other stops him.

“Hey, wait– where do you live?”

“A dark void.” Sogo smiles cheerfully.

Gaku grins awkwardly, and nervously lets out a chuckle. “Right.”

“Then, I’ll see you.”

The Angel leaves, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> i am. so sorry. i promise they fall in love the end
> 
> follow my [main](https://twitter.com/gakulovemails) or my [writing](https://twitter.com/riskyboyfriend) twitter if u wanna :P


End file.
